1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for sports training, and more specifically to a drill-tower focused sports training system and method for teaching basketball and other sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, thousands of elementary, junior high, high school, AAU and even college basketball coaches, and coaches in other sports, have relied on traditional small orange cones and cumbersome fold-out chairs to run their players through various skill drills in gyms across the country. These items are rarely available in gyms and usually are not available in the destination gyms to which they are travelling for practices, clinics or camps.
These aforementioned items are usually used by coaches to mimic opposing players on the court or field, or are used as basic obstacles for players to maneuver around during their skill drills. As an example, folding chairs are often used to place and steady a basketball so the player can bend and grab the ball off the chair at a certain height level, much like receiving a pass from another player. Various basketball skill drills are executed by these coaches to develop basketball player fundamentals, preparing players for the next game or the next level of play in their development. Because of the competitive sports environment today, many kids work by themselves on their driveways or neighborhood parks, either because of an increased desire to practice on their part because of a lack of fellow players to practice with. These players are hungry to become better players and they want to gain a skills advantage over their competition.
What is needed is a system for sports training that is highly portable, light-weight, and customizable to allow for multiple types of drills. The aforementioned traditional items are costly, cumbersome, and not readily available in all gymnasium settings. An ideal system would allow the coach to easily transport the training system from location to location for a reusable and familiar sports training system for the players.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for sports training with the advantages and features of the present invention.